User blog:Star Solister/Favorite MKDS tracks
The Mario Kart DS track competition is under way! Tired of new-fangled kart parts? Wish you could just go back to a time when everything was centralized around four to five karts? Well, look no further than Mario Kart DS, the most technical game in the series (with the snaking mechanics.) I know a lot of you love this game for its innovations, like Wi-Fi, so I've decided to extend track competitions to Mario Kart DS as well! Rules *This tournament will be operated differently than the ones for ''Mario Kart Wii'' and ''Mario Kart 7''. The former was a single-elimination basic bracket, and the latter was a death-pool-then-double-elimination tournament, but this one will be held a little differently... *'The Single-Elimination Beginning' - Like in the MK7 tracks tournament, I will eliminate a set number of tracks, but this time, only 12 tracks will make it out of the death pool. Any tracks eliminated here will be gone from the entire tournament. Tracks #9, #10, #11, and #12 will be placed in a lower bracket, and will be determined by the tracks which lost in the 2nd voting period of round 1, but received the highest amount of votes. *'Round-Robin Cumulative' - Now is where things get tricky. The remaining tracks will face off against each other in the round-robin tournament. Wins do not matter here; the number of votes does. Every week, a track will face off against another track; the votes they get will be transferred to points, and the track with the most points, regardless of their number of wins over other tracks, wins the tournament. This makes it so that people are urged to vote for as many of the tracks as possible, as a track who "won" 1-0 in one round ultimately lost to other tracks who gained more points- even tracks that "lost" that round but got a higher number of votes (e.g. 4-3.) Seeding determination Vote for your favorite track to earn them a seed. Seeds ensure that higher-popularity tracks will not face off against each other in the beginning, so they will have an advantage. Seeded Tracks *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *GCN Mushroom Bridge *GCN Yoshi Circuit Round 1: Single-Elimination Winner of each match will advance; the winners of the 2nd voting period in Round 1 will be randomly matched up in Round 2 via round-robin. Losers are eliminated permanently. I will eliminate tracks after they have gotten a majority vote from 8 or 9 people. Period 1 *'GCN Yoshi Circuit' (6) > N64 Choco Mountain (3) *'GCN Luigi Circuit' (6) > Desert Hills (3) *'SNES Choco Island 2' (5) > N64 Frappe Snowland (4) *'Airship Fortress' (7) > SNES Mario Circuit 1 (2) *'Bowser's Castle' (8) > GBA Peach Circuit (1) *GBA Bowser Castle 2 (1) < Luigi's Mansion (8) *'SNES Donut Plains 1' (7) > Peach Gardens (2) *N64 Moo Moo Farm (3) < DK Pass (6) *'Rainbow Road' (6) > GCN Baby Park (2) *'SNES Koopa Beach 2' (5) > Wario Stadium (3) *'Delfino Square' (6) > N64 Banshee Boardwalk (2) *'Waluigi Pinball' (7) > Mario Circuit (1) *'GCN Mushroom Bridge' (7) > Figure-8 Circuit (1) *'GBA Sky Garden' (7) > Yoshi Falls (1) *Cheep Cheep Beach (3) < Tick-Tock Clock (4) *GBA Luigi Circuit (1) < Shroom Ridge (6) Period 2 Pick a track! GCN Yoshi Circuit GCN Luigi Circuit Pick a track! SNES Choco Island 2 Airship Fortress Pick a track! Bowser's Castle Luigi's Mansion Pick a track! SNES Donut Plains 1 DK Pass Pick a track! Rainbow Road SNES Koopa Beach 2 Pick a track! Delfino Square Waluigi Pinball Pick a track! GCN Mushroom Bridge GBA Sky Garden Pick a track! Tick-Tock Clock Shroom Ridge Round 2: Round-Robin Cumulative (Winner's) Each track will face off against each other track at least once. At the end of each voting period, points from each of the rounds will be added to the track's total score. A track earns one point per vote. It does not matter which track "wins" or "loses" here; the only importance is the number of points they have in the end. Thus it is encouraged that voters vote in all brackets to make sure the votes are not polarized. I will end rounds every 3 days over around three weeks' time (7 rounds.) Round 3: Round-Robin Normal (Loser's) The four tracks that received the most votes in Round 1's 2nd voting period, but lost, will face off against each other in the normal round-robin setup. A track receives one "win" towards their score (which is sorted out by wins-draws-losses) if they beat another track in the round. Tracks that lose will receive no "win" points, and will instead receive one "lose" point. I will end rounds every 3 days over about 9 days (3 rounds.) Round 4: Four-Way Grand Finals The two tracks with the highest scores from Round 2 and Round 3 will face off in epic four-way Grand Finals, which will be held the same way as Round 2- the track with the most amount of points wins. I will end rounds every 5 days. The track with the most points will be declared the best Mario Kart DS track of all time. *'Winner's Bracket: Champion' - *'Winner's Bracket: 2nd place' - *'Loser's Bracket: Champion' - *'Loser's Bracket: 2nd place' - Category:Blog posts